Barrera de Voluntad
by Luna Carya
Summary: Un detective se ve involucrado en el caso menos pensado, un médium necesita su ayuda y la de nadie más. ¿Qué hacer cuando te busca algo cuya existencia niegas? Shônenai 1x2 3x4 5x13 más serio en el futuro. [EN REESCRITURA]
1. Prólogo

BARRERA DE VOLUNTAD

**_Por Sekari_****_ Sumeragi _**

_

* * *

_

**_Notas_**

_Clasificación_: misterio, sobrenatural, policiaca, yaoi.

"bla bla bla" _parlamentos_

'na no da' _pensamientos_

_Advertencia:_ no estoy muy familiarizada con fenómenos paranormales, nomenclatura y ésas cosas, así que no se fíen de lo que suene más técnico, que son invenciones mías. Y con respecto a un nombre mitológico famoso, yo le estoy dando mi interpretación. Es un fanfic, puedo hacer lo que quiera con lo que he tomado. Me baso en diferentes series, tomando algo de cada una, además de libros y leyendas.

_

* * *

****__Prólogo_

Existe una corporación dedicada a la investigación de fenómenos paranormales, el Bureau de Investigación Extrasensorial. Ésta organización se encarga de la búsqueda de respuestas a manifestaciones sobrenaturales, y de brindar apoyo a aquellas personas involucradas en sucesos que no tienen explicación dentro del campo de la ciencia.

Muchas veces ésta ayuda se limita a escuchar lo ocurrido, exorcismos, desalojos y cosas sencillas por el estilo... pero también tiene varias otras cosas como un sistema, llamado 'Prometeo'.

Cada vez existen menos personas que realmente crean que algo invisible o inaudito existe paralelamente a este mundo en el que la fe comienza a escasear. Y cada vez hay algunas personas nuevas que se incorporan a este campo. La mayor parte la integran aquellos que han vivido en carne propia algo que no queda cubierto por métodos convencionales. Hay aún más que se integran por seguir alguna moda, por inducción o por decepción.

¿Pero existirá alguien que haya comenzado a creer sólo para ser capaz de proteger a aquél que más ama? No para seguirle la corriente o tener algo en común, sino porque verdaderamente ha encontrado a aquél con quien quiere vivir el resto de sus días...


	2. Capítulo I

**BARRERA DE VOLUNTAD**

**_Por Sekari_****_ Sumeragi_**

_

* * *

**Capítulo I. **_

"¡Date prisa, Chang, tenemos una llamada urgente!"

"Ya, pon en marcha ésta chatarra, hace mucho que no tenemos un caso interesante"

Era la primer semana en el Precinto 543, para el Detective Trowa Barton, después de que imprevistamente fuera removido de su antiguo puesto. También era la primera vez que tenía una misión con su nuevo compañero, Wufei Chang, quien inexplicablemente, consideraba que hacía mucho que eran un equipo. Tal vez se debiera a que el Detective Barton conociera al aquél que había sido su compañero anterior.

Llegaron al lugar al cual les llamaron, una casa de dos pisos en un barrio de los suburbios. Parecía completamente normal, jardín al frente, el césped muy bien cuidado, una enredadera trepando por la pared, ladrillos limpios que seguramente debían tener más tiempo ahí que el Departamento de Policía en el que trabajaban, una entrada protegida por un techo y escaleras al frente... completamente de estilo victoriano, al igual que todas las casas de ésos alrededores.

"Me alegra verlos por aquí tan pronto, Barton... Chang" dijo una profunda voz a espaldas de los recién llegados detectives.

"Como siempre, el primero en llegar¿no es así, Detective Kushrenada?" contestó Trowa al hombre que los asaltó por detrás, "Espero que su carrera siga ascendiendo".

"Yo también espero eso de usted, Detective Barton. Especialmente le pido que tenga cuidado con su nuevo compañero, por lo que recuerdo de cuando yo estaba en su lugar, no duda en poner en riesgo su vida, junto con la de quien se encuentre cerca", un comentario peculiar de Treize, que miró sonriente a Wufei, quien sólo volteó cruzando los brazos.

"¿De qué se trata esto? Por que espero que haya algo qué hacer por aquí además de hacer remembranzas, no he venido para perder el tiempo", fueron las palabras de Wufei, algo enfadado por la reciente falta de sucesos.

"Bueno, pues en éste lugar ha ocurrido algo que no se ve todos los días. Parece que ha sido un asesinato doble. Entremos y verán a lo que me refiero", dijo Treize, recobrando su habitual compostura profesional. "Pero debo decirles que en esto no estamos solos. Se han presentado un par de personas antes de que yo llegara, y han estado revisando el lugar de las maneras más extrañas..."

El trío entró a la casa y subieron las escaleras, llegando al que parecía la habitación principal. Estaba decorada de una manera muy peculiar, pero la combinación de colores era exquisita, todo en absoluta armonía, toda la habitación siguiendo un patrón monocromático, todo el lugar estaba adornado en profundos tonos rojos...

"Sangre, la de ambos" dijo Treize, mientras señalaba dos cuerpos desnudos tirados sobre la cama, en posiciones anormalmente manieristas "No sé cómo es que han podido hacerlo, pero sus cuerpos están completamente vacíos de sangre, no tienen ni una gota".

Cuando Trowa se acercó, pudo ver que no sólo por la posición, sino que también el color de su piel los hacía más parecidos a un par de muñecas de porcelana que a un par de humanos. Sorprendentemente, no tenían ni una marca, ni un lugar por donde alguien haya podido extraer una gota de sangre. Intactos, blancos como el marfil, ya eran más un par de estatuas renacentistas, o fruto de un arduo trabajo con papel, que cadáveres humanos.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntó Wufei.

"Son los propietarios de la casa, marido y mujer. Apenas los han encontrado hace un par de horas, que es poco menos del tiempo que el forense certificó que llevaban muertos. No les encontró nada anormal, ni sus registros marcaban que padecieran alguna enfermedad, y aún así, nada puede explicar que en sus cuerpos no haya resto de sangre, las venas y arterias no sufrieron ningún colapso, están en perfecto estado".

"¿Quién los encontró?" fue lo siguiente que salió de la boca de Wufei.

"Las personas que llegaron antes que nosotros, antes que la policía, un par de sujetos que acompañaban a la hija de éstas personas".

"¿Hija? Entonces¿dónde..."

"Buenas noches, caballeros" dijo una voz en la puerta de la habitación, interrumpiendo al detective.

Voltearon los tres, y se encontraron con un par de hombres, no mayores que Wufei y Trowa, ambos con expresión seria, y vestidos con largos abrigos negros.  
"Permítanme presentarnos" continuó el hombre, "soy Duo Maxwell, y mi acompañante es Heero Yuy, vinimos a petición de la señorita Relena, hija de estas pobres personas".

Aquél que se presentó como Duo tenía el cabello largo, color castaño claro, sin recoger. No era más alto que Trowa, y sus edades debían estar bastante cercanas. Sus facciones, vistas de cerca, y sin el marco del cabello, reflejaban unas facciones un tanto infantiles. Aquél al que presentaron como Heero sí era acaso un poco más alto que Trowa, con el cabello corto y oscuro, sus ojos azules brillaban en su rostro bronceado.

"Buenas noches" respondió Treize, "ahora, si tuvieran la amabilidad de explicar qué es lo que han hecho aquí y cómo es que llegaron justo después de que todo haya pasado".

"¡Que rudo! Yo esperaba que al menos se presentaran también" dijo, ofendido el que se hacía llamar Maxwell "Pero bueno... Vinimos porque sospechábamos que esto iba a ocurrir, pero llegamos demasiado tarde para evitarlo. Y ahora no podemos seguir trabajando, ya que alguno de ustedes se interpone- siguió, dirigiéndoles una mirada escrutadora, "si me permiten" dijo, acercándose al grupo.

Primero, miró a Treize, y sin más lo pasó de largo. Luego se acercó a Wufei, lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, caminó a su alrededor sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras que aquél sólo podía quedarse quieto ante ésa inspección. No acababa de reponerse de la sorpresa de que aquella persona se le acercara tan súbitamente mirándolo por todos lados, que Maxwell se detuvo frente a él, se le acercó y con sus manos sujetó la cabeza de Wufei por las mejillas, y juntando sus frentes, cerró sus ojos y susurró unas palabras incomprensibles por unos momentos. Fue entonces que los ojos de Wufei se abrieron desmesuradamente, después de lo cual, el tal Maxwell lo soltó, y Wufei perdió la conciencia, y cayó de espaldas... o lo habría hecho, de no ser porque Treize fue más rápido y logró detenerlo.

"¿Pero qué es lo que se proponen¡Debería arrestarlos por atentar contra un oficial!"

Pero al hombre de cabello largo aparentemente no le importó la amenaza, y se dirigió hacia Trowa.

"Has de ser tú, pero más vale que estemos seguros... no me gustaría que todo fuera culpa de ése bruto que me amenaza" dijo Duo, dirigiéndole una mirada ofendida.

Trowa no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que me estaba hablando, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar, ya que aquél chico de cabello castaño comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, mirándole. Pudo escuchar que mientras lo hacía, estaba pronunciando palabras que no alcanzaba a entender. Cuando se paró en seco, frente a frente, y juntó sus frentes de la manera en que lo había hecho con Wufei, Trowa sintió como si le hubieran dado un toque eléctrico casi imperceptible, como si sólo fuera el toque producido por la cercanía. Fue entonces que Duo se alejó.

"Nunca me había encontrado con nadie que guardara tal cantidad de exergía" dijo sonriéndo "Me da gusto que seas tú el que está causándonos semejantes problemas. Viéndote bien, creo que eres el indicado. Ahora debo pedirte que te retires de éste lugar, para que pueda trabajar".

"Eso no puedo hacerlo, aún tengo cosas qué hacer por aquí, yo también tengo trabajo qué hacer, así que si me disculpa..." comenzó Trowa, pero fue interrumpido.

"Creo que sería bueno que llevaras a tu amigo a un hospital. No le ha pasado nada grave, pero tal vez estaría mejor en reposo que en los brazos de ése tipo" dijo con un tono un tanto burlón.

Treize miró con rabia a Maxwell, y se incorporó, pasando un brazo de Wufei por mis hombros,

"Llévalo, yo me encargaré de ellos" por el tono de su voz, se podía adivinar que no deseaba escuchar nada más. Trowa tuvo que salir del lugar, ya que después de todo, aquél era su superior.

Salía de la habitación, cuando el hombre que estaba en la puerta le ofreció una tarjeta,

"Tómala si quieres saber qué es lo que realmente sucedió aquí" y eso fue lo que hizo, y se retiró del lugar.

Salió de la casa, y abrió el auto. Colocó a Wufei en el asiento de pasajeros, el cual de todas formas era el que usualmente ocupaba.

_'¿Quiénes son ésas personas¿A qué han venido¿Qué es lo que querrán decir con 'el indicado'?'_

__

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
Al día siguiente  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Después de una noche agitada, el detective Barton se dirigía a un café en el cual había quedado de verse con aquellas personas que había visto la noche anterior.

Agitada, debido a que fue anoche que se dio cuenta de lo llenos y activos que pueden estar los hospitales, incluso a altas horas de la noche. Wufei seguía inconsciente cuando lo llevó y aún esa mañana. Según los médicos, nunca habían visto en una ciudad un caso tan severo de intoxicación. No recuerdo el diagnóstico exacto, pero implicó una transfusión de emergencia, suero intravenoso y lo conectaron a un respirador artificial. Treize llegó poco después de que acomodaran a Wufei en una habitación para 6 personas, y se quedó con él desde entonces.

"¡Buenos días!" dijo Maxwell sonriente cuando entré en el café en el que me había citado "Me alegra que haya venido detective Barton".

"Buenos días", no había tenido más opción que ir, después de todo, Maxwell había llamado a su departamento toda la noche, y sospechaba que aún seguiría haciéndolo de no haber prometido ir...

"Siéntese detective... ¿puedo llamarte Trowa? Los apellidos son demasiado formales. Me puedes llamar Duo, y a ese chico callado le puedes decir Heero" dijo señalando a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado.

"Hn", fue lo único que aquél dio como respuesta.

"La razón por la cual pedí verte, Trowa, es por lo que sucedió ayer" Duo ponía su quinta cucharada de azúcar en la taza que le habían servido "quiero que sepas algo muy importante".

"Yo también quiero saber qué es tan importante, quisiera saber qué es lo que sucedió con ésas personas, qué es lo que sucedió con el detective Chang y qué es este lugar y a lo que se dedican ustedes".

"Eres una persona interesante... vas directo al punto. Bueno, todo lo sabrás a su tiempo" Duo hizo un movimiento a Heero, y éste se paró a su lado "por ahora, quiero que sepas la razón por la cual te pedí que vinieras aquí".

"¿Y ésa sería...?"

"Déjame explicártelo todo desde el principio" Duo se recargó en su asiento y entrecruzó sus dedos "el lugar en el que estás es el Bureau de Investigación Extrasensorial, o BIE de cariño".


	3. Capítulo II

**BARRERA DE VOLUNTAD**

**_Por Sekari_****_ Sumeragi_**

**_

* * *

_****_Capítulo II._**

"Aquí nos dedicamos a hacer investigación acerca de fenómenos paranormales, pero no es como lo estás pensando, no nos dedicamos a hacer simplezas como amuletos y demás cosas absurdas. La energía no puede manipularse por medio de objetos que no han pasado por un largo proceso y tratamiento, además, sólo ciertas personas pueden llevarlo a cabo" Duo se puso muy serio mientras hablaba "Aquí más bien nos enfocamos a buscar personas con ciertas características que las hacen especiales, nos dedicamos a darles educación, a que descubran y desarrollen sus poderes y a veces a darles alguna ayuda si es que la necesitan".

"¿Qué es lo que quieren decirme?" preguntó Trowa.

"Bueno, hay muchos tipos de personas en el mundo, y todos tienen algo especial. Todas las personas son héroes a su manera, desde aquél que le ha salvado la vida a alguien más, hasta aquellas personas que van a su trabajo y a la escuela todos los días y viven sus vidas 'normalmente' ".

"Duo, ve al punto, no estás dando lecciones de sociología" le regañó Heero.

"¡Hacia allá iba¡Cielos, no parece que yo sea tu Prometido!"

Trowa quedó muy sorprendido al conocer que ellos tuvieran ése tipo de relación, puso una cara de impacto, pero Duo sólo sonrió al verle.

"Como te iba diciendo, también hay personas que tienen algún poder muy peculiar. Quiero decir¿has escuchado acerca de los 'médiums'?"

"Sí, algo he escuchado" _'Quiere decir que yo... ¿soy un médium?'_

"Ellos tienen cierta sensibilidad para captar presencias, espíritus, fantasmas, maldiciones y fenómenos por el estilo. Son personas con una sensibilidad muy expuesta. Ellos pueden sentir más que el promedio de la gente. Es por eso que algunos necesitan cierta ayuda".

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?" _'No me diga que soy de ésos porque no me la voy a creer'_.

"Pues que te necesitamos en el BIE. Anoche me pude dar cuenta de que eres una persona que tiene algo que otras personas no tienen".

"¿Me estás diciendo que yo soy un médium?" tenía que preguntar, no podía resistirlo.

"Bueno... pues algo así, más o menos, pero yo no diría 'médium'. Déjame que continúe..."

"Porque no es posible que yo sea un médium¡si ni siquiera tengo sueños!"

"¿Nunca sueñas?"

"Sí he soñado algunas veces, pero son contadas en toda mi vida, y siempre son cosas que deseo que sucedan, y nunca suceden, más bien pasa todo lo contrario".

"Qué interesante, definitivamente, eres más de lo que esperaba".

Ante su cara de absoluto desconcierto, Duo continuó

"Quisiera que conocieras a alguien, antes de que te cuente acerca de la propuesta que tenemos para ti- se acercó un radio a la boca y dijo a la persona del otro lado que hiciera pasar a alguien que seguramente ya estaba ahí.

Se abrieron las puertas del establecimiento, y entró una persona. Era un chico que lucía bastante cansado, caminaba pesadamente, pero sonreía con timidez mientras saludaba. Ciertamente, Trowa nunca antes había conocido o visto a alguien que inspirara tanta confianza. Era un chico muy delgado, pero tenía una fuerza de atracción que de inmediato puso a Trowa en alerta.

"Hola Quatre, ésta es la persona de la que te hablé, el detective Trowa Barton" dijo Duo, levantándose para estrechar la mano del chico.

"Hola detective Barton, soy Quatre Winner" extendió su mano hacia mí, y la tomé.

"Mucho gusto" dijo secamente, aunque tuvo que esforzarse para ello, mientras miraba al recién llegado. No era más alto que Trowa, y el calculaba que tendrían la misma edad, pero lucía mayor por las ojeras y el tono pálido de su piel.

Y justo después de Quatre, entraron 5 hombres más, todos eran más altos que Trowa, y con una complexión robusta. Iban vestidos todos iguales, traje y corbata negros, camisa blanca y lentes oscuros, que ocultaban gran parte de sus facciones.

"Ah, ellos son mi escolta" dijo Quatre al notar su desconcierto "No los he contratado yo, sino Duo, dice que los necesito".

"Y es precisamente de eso de lo que te quiero hablar Trowa" dijo Duo acercándose a donde estaban aquellos hombres "Señores, si fueran tan amables de salir un momento".

Todos los de la escolta se mostraron dudosos ante la petición, pero dado que era Duo quien lo mandaba, y que Quatre les hizo un movimiento con la mano, salieron tan rápido como entraron.

"Bien, ahora que estamos todos ¿por qué no continuamos lo que tenemos pendiente?" dijo Duo, mientras volvía a su lugar al lado de Heero, que impávido, seguía mirando la carta.

Y ya era hora de que terminaran de explicar para qué habían llamado con tanta urgencia a un detective...

"¿Qué es lo que vas a ordenar Trowa? Te recomiendo..."

"¿Qué es lo que me estás diciendo¿Con 'pendiente' te referías a comer?" no podía creer la desfachatez de ése sujeto.

"Bueno, pero es que no hemos desayunado ni Heero ni yo... ¿tú ya desayunaste Quatre?"

"No, yo tampoco" dijo quedamente, dedicando a Trowa una mirada de circunstancias.

Y como no había más qué hacer, tuvo que ordenar algo... tampoco había desayunado.

Durante la comida, parecía que entre los tres existía una especie de código, ya que apenas si Trowa podía entender algo de todo lo que estaban hablando. Así que después de comprobar que realmente no podía captar la plática, se dedicó más a su plato.

"Trowa ¿has estado escuchando?"

"La verdad es que no, desde hace un tiempo que me di cuenta de que no podía entender nada".

"Bueno, pues ahora sí que voy a explicarte con detalle todo" dijo Duo "Nuestro amigo Quatre es un médium, y necesita de tu ayuda".

"¿Mi ayuda? Creo que si es un médium, puede hacer mucho más que yo" dijo sin poder creer que Quatre tuviera aquél poder.

"Bueno, sí que la necesita. Como te había dicho, los médiums tienen una sensibilidad extrema. Pero usualmente encuentran la manera de protegerse a sí mismos, creando alrededor de sí una especie de barrera, que se engrosa al momento en que estén trabajando" Duo tenía una expresión muy seria "Pero en BIE nos hemos dado cuenta de que existen ciertos médiums que no tienen la capacidad de crear esta barrera. Y son justamente los más poderosos los que carecen de esta habilidad. Aún no podemos explicar exactamente porque se da este fenómeno, pero le hemos puesto una solución. Quatre es el médium más poderoso que hemos encontrado hasta la fecha, y tú eres la persona con más exergía que me he encontrado. Y como soy el Presidente de la BIE, cualquiera que sea sospechado como médium o portador de exergía en grandes proporciones pasa por mi revisión".

"Hasta ahora lo que he entendido es que ambos somos, según tú, unos fenómenos" dijo Trowa sin mucho entusiasmo.

"¡No te lo tomes así! Como te decía, tenemos un sistema... al cual le he llamado 'Prometeo' " Duo parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

"¿Qué significa?"

"Esa es la mejor parte... es un juego de palabras para designar dos puestos: el de 'Protector' y el de 'Prometido'"

"..." '_Con que a eso se referían hace unos momentos_'.

"Pero como puedes recordar, Prometeo es el héroe griego que robó el fuego a los dioses, y era considerado el benefactor de la humanidad. Esa es la parte de 'Protector'. Pero en sentido literal, se refiere a 'aquél que debe llegar', además del obvio sonido. Esa es la parte de 'Prometido' " Duo tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿A quién se le ocurrió la brillante idea?" el tono de Trowa no podía ser más sarcástico.

"¡A Heero¿verdad que fue muy buena la idea del nombre? Al principio ni yo mismo entendía el porque, pero en cuanto me lo explicó, me gustó".

'_Me pregunto ¿cómo es que a Heero se le ocurrió algo así?_' era lo que Trowa pensaba.

"Entonces, en pocas palabras, te quería pedir que te conviertas en el Protector de Quatre"


	4. Capítulo III

**BARRERA DE VOLUNTAD**

**_Por Sekari_****_ Sumeragi_**

* * *

**_Capítulo III._**

"No puedo creerlo" Trowa se repetía, mientras caminaba en la estación de policía hacia la oficina que compartía con Wufei, que aún ahora, después de 3 días desde el incidente, seguía en el hospital, pero ya únicamente en observación, en poco tiempo le darían de alta.

"¿De todas formas qué es eso de 'Protector'¿A qué se refiere?" había llegado, y se disponía a leer el informe de lo descubierto acerca del asunto de aquella noche en la habitación tapizada en sangre.

"Si me hubiera quedado un poco más de tiempo tal vez me habrían dicho qué es lo que tendría que hacer como Protector, pero después de que me querían comprometer TUVE QUE salir de ahí"

Y es que es algo que no podía concebir... ¿comprometido? Y lo que es más, con un chico... bueno, con un hombre... pero es que después de verlo bien, incluso parecía mucho menor.

En esos momentos sonó el teléfono. Descolgó, y cuál sería su sorpresa al escuchar a Duo del otro lado.

"¿Y qué dices¿Cuándo vas a venir por tu Prometido?"

"No tengo intenciones de volver por nada"

"Pero, pero ¡es cierto!" dijo Duo, levantando la voz, "Y lo que es aún más importante¡tú eres su Protector!"

"Duo, no creo que haya entendido eso" dijo Heero en el fondo.

"No, no entendí qué es lo que quieren decir con eso de 'Protector', pero tampoco es algo que me quite el sueño"

"Ah, claro, ya te explico. Mira, Trowa, los médiums tienen poderes para sentir presencias o fantasmas o espíritus. Algunos no sólo los sienten, sino que los ven, o los escuchan o los huelen..."

"Mira, Duo, lo que me proponen no es algo que me interese" _'¿Los huelen?'_

"¿Pero es que no viste a Quatre?"

"Sí, lo ví" _'¿A qué quiere llegar? Sí, lo vi rodeado de hombres... ¿qué fue eso?'_

"¿No te diste cuenta? Cuando llegó estaba completamente cabizbajo, apático, y siempre lo ha estado. Ni siquiera ésos 5 Protectores relativamente poderosos puede tener una barrera adecuada para él"

"¿Y?"

"Y que cuando se sentó a tu lado, su expresión cambió. Parecía un ser viviente, hablaba y no parecía cansado como siempre"

"Lo siento, pero estoy demasiado ocupado como para dedicarme a eso. Hasta luego", y colgó.

El día pasaba sin novedad, hasta que llegó la hora en que debía hacer su recorrido. Esta vez le tocaba ir a la zona roja de la ciudad.

_'Y justo cuando no tengo compañero... en fin, al menos no tendré oportunidad de aburrirme'_

Subió al automóvil y después de conducir un rato peinando las calles, decidió estacionarse en un lugar poco concurrido, para poder leer el dichoso informe de la 'casa sangrienta', que aún se resistía.

Recorrió con la mirada los primeros párrafos, cuando escuchó varios disparos cercanos.

_'Parece que nunca voy a poder enterarme de lo que sucedió en aquella casa'_

Salió de su auto y caminó hacia un callejón, del cual provenían las voces. Se encontró con varios hombres amenazando a otro, lo tenían acorralado con navajas y uno de los tipos tenía una pistola.

"¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?" dijo Trowa más para hacerse notar que para otra cosa, era más que obvio…

Y sin aviso, uno de los sujetos se abalanzó contra él, con un cuchillo. Lo esquivó sin problema, y sacó su arma. Antes de que se diera cuenta, tenía unos 10 tipos a su alrededor, y aquél a quien habían amenazado estaba desvanecido en el suelo...

_'¿Quatre?'_

Tenía que defenderse de aquellos montoneros, y además tenía que recuperar a Quatre. Así que no lo pensó más, y fue en contra de los que estaban más próximos a él. Arremetió con el hombro, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo levantó lo mejor que pudo y echo a correr. No era fácil, tenía que cargar a un inconsciente y al mismo tiempo defenderlos de aquellos pandilleros. Vació todas las municiones que tenía y golpeó a diestra y siniestra, hasta que salió del callejón y fue haciendo uso de la confusión y los caídos para llegar a su automóvil.

_'¿Por qué lo dejé tan lejos?'_ decía para sus adentros.

Estaba a pocos pasos de la puerta, guardó la pistola y sasó las llaves, cuando volteó, y vio a aquellos pandilleros a pocos metros. No tenía tiempo para abrir el auto, así que se puso a resguardo usándolo como barricada.

Dejó a Quatre recostado contra una de las llantas, y cargó su pistola. Cuando se levantó para disparar, tomó el radio que llevaba, y pidió refuerzos.

"Tiroteo en la calle Uxxx, se necesitan refuerzos, civil inconsciente"

"Ya estoy bien" escuchó una voz a su lado, y al voltear se encontré con el rostro de Quatre, obviamente preocupado "Todo es mi culpa, yo venía a hablar contigo cuando..."

2Me imagino lo que sucedió después2 las balas pasaban rozando el vehículo "Quédate quieto y deja que yo me encargue de todo. No te apartes de mí".

Poco después llegaron los refuerzos, y la balacera terminó tan pronto como había empezado. Treize llegó, y vio a Trowa ayudando a Quatre mientras los paramédicos revisaban si tenía alguna herida.

"Bueno bueno, Barton, tú siempre en medio de la acción" dijo al reconocer a su subordinado "¿y él quién es?" miraba a Quatre, quien al darse cuenta, hizo una leve sonrisa.

"Es la persona a la que estaban atacando cuando llegué" dijo Trowa.

"¿Lo conoces de alguna otra parte?"

"Pues podría decirse que sí"

"¿Y sabes por qué estaba aquí solo? Este no es un lugar para nadie que luzca decente".

"Yo estaba buscando a Trowa" la voz de Quatre atrajo las miradas de ambos detectives "Lo estaba buscando porque… porque él es mi" Trowa se adelantó, y tapó la boca del chico.

"¿Qué? No entendí" Treize estaba expectante por una respuesta.

"No, no es nada" dijo Trowa, levantando a Quatre "Pero creo que Quatre debe volver a su casa, ya es algo tarde" y se dirigió al auto, con Quatre casi a rastras.

"¿Pero qué es lo que te proponías hacer?" preguntó Trowa, obviamente molesto por la escena anterior.

"Es que eso es lo que me dijeron, que tú eras mi Protector"

"¿Quién te lo dijo¿Duo? Porque yo no recuerdo haber aceptado a nada"

"Pero tú dijiste…" Quatre sólo guardó silencio.

"¿Qué fue lo que dije?"

"Tú me dijiste, "no te apartes de mí" hace sólo un momento"

"?Pero qué!" Trowa nunca había estado más confundido en su vida y se llevó una mano a frotar su sien, "No era a eso a lo que me refería, sino a…" pero no pudo terminar, ya que al voltearse, su mirada se cruzó con la de Quatre, triste, decepcionado.

"¿Dónde vives?" tenía que cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

"¿Para qué quieres saberlo?"

"No pienses mal, es sólo para llevarte"

"Bueno, yo… no tengo un lugar fijo, sólo voy a donde me manda Duo"

"¿Y eso dónde es?"

"No lo sé, no me lo ha dicho"

"¿Acaso cambias de lugar diario?"

"Sí, es porque si me quedo mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, éste se llena de presencias, y después se vuelven insoportables"

Transcurrió bastante tiempo antes de que hablaran de nuevo, cuando Trowa se detuvo.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Quatre, mientras salían del vehículo.

"En mi departamento"

Trowa condujo a Quatre escaleras arriba, hasta el tercer piso, abrió la única puerta y ambos entraron.

Era un lugar… desordenado. Todo parecía amontonado, como si hubiera pasado un huracán por ahí.

"Puedes tener la cama" dijo Trowa "yo me quedaré por aquí".

"De acuerdo, como tú digas" Quatre sonrió. Cálido, sutil, amable, de repente, hubo más luz en la habitación…

"¿Puedo usar tu baño?"

"Claro, es aquél al fondo. Ahí hay todo lo que puedas necesitar"

Quatre se metió al baño, y salió después de un rato.

"Toma" escuchó una voz cercana. Trowa le estaba ofreciendo un pijama.

"Gracias" y de nuevo aquella sonrisa, "¿Estás seguro que no quieres tu cama?"

"Claro, adelante úsala" Quatre se metió en la habitación, y sin siquiera cerrar la puerta, comenzó a cambiarse.

Trowa no tuvo más reflejo que el de darse la vuelta, _'¿Qué le ocurre¿Acaso no tiene vergüenza?'_. Y caminó hacia la sala, para intentar redescubrir el sofá.

Entrada la noche, Trowa escuchó unos sonidos extraños provenientes de la habitación en la que Quatre dormía. Detective como era, Trowa se levantó y fue hacia aquél lugar.

Hacía grandes esfuerzos por distinguir qué era lo que sucedía, pero no escuchaba nada nítido. Finalmente, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un cuadro que le mandó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo: Quatre estaba en el piso, retorciéndose de una manera increíble, como si no tuviera huesos. Y había sangre que manaba de sus poros…

"¡Quatre¿Qué te ocurre?" Trowa corrió a arrodillarse al lado del chico, _'Gran Protector que resulté, no sé qué puedo hacer…'_

Instintivamente, Trowa tomó a Quatre por los hombros, y lo abrazó… La sangre ensució su camisa, y le cubrió el pecho, mientras sujetaba a su Prometido lo más fuerte y cerca que podía. _'Por favor, que todo termine, que no le pase nada, que esté bien, por favor…'_

La sangre seguía saliendo, pero poco a poco, el color cambiaba… de un rojo intenso, a negro… y después desaparecía, como si se evaporara.

"Trowa" se escuchó muy quedo.

"¿Quatre?" Trowa abrió los ojos, y alejó un poco aquello que sostenía con tanta fuerza.

Y vio algo que le llenó de un sentimiento tan nuevo, su corazón latía rápidamente, un calor le trepó desde los pies, y bajó de nuevo…

Quatre puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Trowa,

"Gracias" y sonrió.

Trowa se puso de pie, y levantó a Quatre. Lo puso sobre la cama, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, unos labios estaban sobre los suyos…

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se dirigieron a las oficinas de la BIE, donde fueron recibidos por Heero, que estaba pasando por ahí, con varios archivos en el brazo.

"¿Con que eso pasó ayer?" dijo, mientras subían en el ascensor hasta el último piso, después de que ambos le contaron.

Al llegar hasta arriba, se encontraron con Duo, quien felizmente los recibió.

"¡Qué gusto que al fin te hayas decidido Trowa! Ya verás que no te arrepentirás, Quatre es un buen chico"

"¡Pero yo no he dicho que sí!"

"Pero pasó la noche contigo ¿no es cierto?"

"Pues sí, pero no… pasó… nada…"

"Eso no es lo importante, lo que sí lo es, es que seguramente has tenido tiempo para considerar todo de nuevo. Además, una vez que un Protector ha pasado algún tiempo con su Prometido, es necesario que sigan así por un largo tiempo, por lo menos, mientras se corrobora si realmente son el uno para el otro"

"Pues… de acuerdo, lo intentaré" Trowa miró a Quatre, quien al devolverle la mirada, ocasionó que el detective sintiera cómo el color subía a sus mejillas…

* * *

_Bien, pues éso es lo que llevo de este fic. Los primeros 2 capítulos los dejaré como están, el que sí quiero y voy a cambiar es éste... que como comprenderán fue hecho al "ahí se va" sólo para ponerle algo que se puede llamar "fin" para el mentado concurso.  
También todo lo anterior lo escribí desde hace un tiempo, y no fue revisado por el beta. Así que, aunque conservarán la idea y el flujo de acción, creo que les cambiaré algo por ahí en cuanto a estilo y demás.  
Bien, pues espero que les haya interesado la historia, díganme qué les ha parecido, y sean honestos ;) eso es lo mejor que le pueden dar a un escritor.  
¡GRACIAS!_


End file.
